


Birthday

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: Fight With Me [3]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, just guys being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: It's Kid Cobra's birthday and Ninjara decided that he wanted to bake him a cake.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> There's still not enough content in the Ninjara/Kid Cobra vault. I NEED MORE.
> 
> Thanks to my buddy, animeandcherrycoke, for giving me the ideas for this drabble.

“Oh my gosh is that Ninjara?”

“What? No way that can't be him! What is he doing at a Walmart? Isn't he suppose to be training or something?”

Ninjara stood frozen in his spot. He thought for sure no one would recognize him in his street clothes..

“Pros take breaks too, ya know- OH MY GOSH IT IS HIM- LOOK AT THE HAIR!”

He groaned as he realized it was the hair that gave him away. He knew he should have put on a hat or something.

He pretended not to hear the constant stream of squeals from the fans behind him. Maybe if he stood there long enough staring at the cabbages they would lose interest and go away-

A tap on his shoulder caused him to spin around. Which he instantly regretted. The ninja cursed himself for his instantaneous reflexes as he now stood before a group of young teens, eyes sparkling with admiration and excitement.

“Uh.. Hello..” Ninjara greeted, trying his best to sound the least bit interested.

“Are you Ninjara? Like the pro ARMS fighter?” One girl asked, phone out and ready to take a picture.

He hesitated for a moment, eyeing over the group before speaking up. “Yes, I am.” He admitted.

“C-can we take a picture with you!?” The girl asked, a little too loudly.

Now, it’s not like he didn't appreciate his fans, he truly believed that they were one of the main reasons for his success, it was just that this was his first day off in months and he was in a bit of a hurry. Then again, who was he to deny pictures for his fans? It was only a handful of them anyway, it shouldn't take too long.

He nodded and the fans cheered.

About five or six selfies later he bid the fans farewell and retreated further into the store. As long as he played his cards right he could get the rest of the supplies he needed without being noticed by anyone else. With a carefully devised plan in mind he set out for the rest of the materials.

**. . .**

Peeking through the front door he looked around, searching for any sign of the snakeboarder in the apartment. After a few moments passed of nothing but silence, the ninja stepped inside and walked into the kitchen.

Placing the bags down, the green haired man began taking the contents out and placing them on the counter. Sugar, flour, eggs, strawberries and many other ingredients. He glanced over to the clock. He had three hours to whip up a cake before Kid got home from his birthday meetup with his viewers at the snake park.

Smirking, he started fumbling around in the cupboard for the proper bowls and pans. He was gonna make this the best birthday Kid has ever had.

**. . .**

Ninjara took a step back to gaze upon his masterpiece. A perfectly sculpted cake topped with evenly distributed strawberries, beautifully decorated with evenly spread frosting.. It was perfect! Exactly as he envisioned it to be! Except.. it was missing something. A light bulb went off in his head. “The candle.”

He went back to the grocery bags and rummaged around in them until he laid eyes upon said candle. Picking it up, he examined it with curious eyes. “Oh? Did I get the wrong one?” He asked himself. After thinking it over, the candle seemed to be ‘perfect.’ He chuckled before unwrapping it and placing it smack dab in the middle of the cake. “Perfect.” He hummed.

The jostling of the doorknob caught his attention. The ninja quickly cleaned the counter, save for the cake that stayed in it's spot, before peeking out into the hallway. He waited until the other gazed up to see him half hiding behind the door frame.

“I'm back.” Kid stated, eyes still locked with the ninjas. “...There a reason you're just starin’ at me or..?”

“Welcome back.” Ninjara smiled stepping out fully into the hall. He probably should have taken off his apron, but it was too late now. Kid will figure it out soon enough anyways.

“What's with the apron? Were you cookin’ something?” The taller asked, making his way to his boyfriend and taking his hands into his own.

“You could say that.” Ninjara responded, reaching up to remove Kid’s helmet. After revealing the man beneath it, he placed a kiss on his cheek.

The snakeboarder returned the kiss before looking the other up and down. “You're being really affectionate.. Did you break something?” He asked jokingly.

“As if.” The ninja laughed. “Anyways, come with me. I want to show you something.” He smiled, taking hold of the others hands to drag him into the kitchen.

One step into the kitchen and Ninjara watched as Kid’s eyes widened in awe.

“You didn't.”

“I thought it would be nice to do something like this, since it is your birthday and all.”

Kid Cobra walked up to the counter and examined the dessert. “You didn't have to, Nin-” He paused suddenly. The streamer looked from the cake to his boyfriend multiple times before speaking up. “Ninjara.”

“Yes?” He responded, a devilish smirk on his face.

“Why.. Why is there a candle with the number five on the cake?”

Ninjara chuckled. “Happy 5th birthday, Kid.”

“I-” He began, stunned. “Why?”

“Because you still act like a child.” Ninjara covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. “A-and I may have grabbed the wrong candle.”

“I can't believe-” Kid couldn't help but laugh along with the ninja. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ninjara, pressing their foreheads together. “You're ridiculous.”

“Happy birthday, Kid.” The smaller male smiled . “I love you.”

“Love ya’ too, you big nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Ninjara is 21 and Kid is 19. My ninja boy likes em young.


End file.
